


Farewell

by Ashelotte



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashelotte/pseuds/Ashelotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's thoughts about the reader as he dies. Inspired by the song Jillian by Within Temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**I’ve been living for so long, many seasons have passed me by. I’ve seen kingdoms through ages rise and fall, I’ve seen it all.**

But I’d never seen anything as beautiful as her. I loved her. Despite her being human, despite her human flaws, I though she was perfect. Her smile, her laugh, it gave so much beauty and meaning to my world. In my long life I felt something I had never felt before. But, like humans do, she was taken from me.

I should have returned to heaven, I should have found her and spent eternity with her there. I should have, but I didn’t. Maybe it was my own cowardice that got in the way. Maybe I still hoped that dad would pity me, his youngest son, and bring her back to me. So I waited. I waited for many years hoping that she would be reborn, but she never was.

As Michael and Lucifer prepared for their grand battle. I waited, I accepted the end. When two bothers told me to stand up and fight I told them, “I just want it to be over. ” because when it was all over I could find her again, couldn’t I?

But I did fight. I stood up to my brother, the brother I loved. I stood up for her, I stood up for those two reckless brothers, and I stood up for all of humanity. That’s what she would have wanted me to do.

Now, I lay here on the ground. The life draining out of me. Would she be proud of me? Would I finally be able to see her again? There are tears in my eyes as I say one final prayer. I did a good job didn’t I, dad? Are you proud of me, Dad, because I really tried this time.

I closed my eyes and I smiled. I think I see her smiling at me


End file.
